When Black Turns to Ice
by chrisfiggys
Summary: Another void creature comes to runeterra, a general born to carry out a plan to save the dieing void. But that happens when a certain cryophoenix shows him a new way, one that doesn't involve destruction.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, its me chrisfiggys. This is a new story I've been working on with my friend DeepWallow. This is a story I've wanted to make for a while but I kept changing the storyline. With help from deep I've finally started writing it. Without further adue...

~Chapter 1: The arrival~

No one has ever seen a void creature appear on Runeterra, and that's the way it will stay, even now when that very event is happening. Deep in the shadow isles, in an island shrouded by mist, with 4 large craters imbedded in its surface, the barrier between the worlds shimmered once again. Opening up and giving the potential onlookers a glimpse into the fiery and vicious world that is the void. Suddenly however, this view is obscured by something even more terrifying. Colored pitch black and with lightning and fire dancing gracefully across his feathers generating a aura of heat. He stepped slowly out of the portal, and as his talons touched the ground a small earthquake rumbled around him, creating a new crater. As he exhaled the air spun around him and created a small vortex coming out from his beak. He spread his mighty wings wide and leapt into the air, roaring mightily "I am Vae'Zon, the voids disaster."

~Vae'Zon~

I flew for hours across a vast landscape of forests, jungles, deserts, and cities. I liked the city's the best, thousands and thousands of people for me to conquer. They would feed the void for years and I would never be hungry again. Even with my mission here, I was still able to cause a little havoc. However not yet, so I flew in the cover of night, so that by the time light was starting to appear in the sky I had been in flight for countless hours and had found my way to a group of icy mountains. I flew into one of the caves on the top of the mountains and went over vel'koz's data again. It said I was in a place called Freljord, about halfway to where I was meeting with the rest of my team, someplace called the institute of war.

Just then I felt my stomach grumble and realized I hadn't eaten since I got to Runeterra. I started looking around for something to eat and that's when I noticed the nest that was nestled in the back of the cave. I went over to investigate it and found that it was empty, as well as quite large. I sighed and turned to fly out to look for something else when I noticed that the sun had already risen, thus eliminating any option that involved going outside. I decided that the best way to get a meal would be to wait and eat whatever lives in the cave. I walked back to the nest and found that I was about the right size for me, so I lay down to get some sleep before whatever lived here came back.

I fell asleep quickly, and I dreamed about the success of my mission. It was so simple, all I had to do was weaken Runeterra so that the void could invade and take over this world to replace the dieing one we lived on right now. I've been sending me agents for years now, and now it was finally time for me to begin the final preparations myself. In my dream I saw the void bowing down to me, the people of Runeterra in cages, ready to be eaten. My team and I were the leaders of the new world, with me as the king. Needless to say, it was a very pleasing dream. Unfortunately it was interrupted by an earsplitting screech that signaled the return of my meal. But it didn't seem very scared, that's new.

My meal turned out to be a bird the color of ice, it voice distinctly female. "What are you doing in my nest," she screeched. I smiled and said, "Waiting for you." She cocked her head in confusion as she spoke, "Why?" I summoned the elements around me and responded in a dark voice, "I was hungry." She opened her beak to respond but I cut her off by lunging at her. I summoned currents of air and used the fire from my feathers to create a flaming tornado. As I touched the ground I sent tremors through the cave to throw her off balance so I could launch the tornado at her. It hit dead on and knocked her through the entrance to the cave. I was about to dive after her when I felt something attack my eyes.

I backed up a few steps and bit at it managing to get a part of it in my beak I tasted feathers, it must have been another bird. I had its wing in my mouth but let go when I felt an arrow hit me in the chest. I spread my wings for balance and created a large gust of wind that threw back my attackers. However that's when my original target flew back up and started shooting blasts of ice at me. I managed to dodge the first few but I couldn't see very well because of the earlier attack to my eyes so the third spike caught the end of my wing, pinning me in place against the wall of the cave. The pain was immense but I was able to create a screen of fire in front of me to fend off any more attacks. However my hunger prevented me from keeping the shield up for very long.

The fire was quite dim by the time it melted the spike of ice in my wing and I knew I needed to get out of there, soon. I could hear them talking on the other side of the fire, almost as if they were toying with me. I took that as an opportunity to try my luck at an escape, hoping to grab one of the attackers on the way out to make up for the lost meal. I waited till I heard them all talking together and decided that it was my best chance. I flew through the wall of fire, as quickly as I could, lighting myself on fire in the process as an attempt to scare them. My injured wing slowed my greatly but I kept going. I lashed out with my talons as I approached them and managed to grab the smaller bird that had attacked my eyes.

I thought I was going to have made a clean escape when I slammed headfirst into a wall of ice that was blocking the entrance to the cave. It knocked me out cold and eliminated any chance I had of escape.

~At the league~

When I awoke I felt metal below my talons instead of the frozen earth that I had expected. I kept my eyes shut in the hopes of hearing some form of clue as to where I was, and for a moment I was unsuccessful. But as my ears adjusted I was able to make out a conversation. "He deserves to be punished; he attacked a champion of the league." I recognized this as the voice of the ice bird I had originally attacked. "Anivia, you know we cannot do anything, since he is not a champion the high council had no authority over him." This was said by a voice I didn't know, but I couldn't think on it more at the moment. It took all my concentration to make their words, and the ice bird, Anivia, had started speaking again, anger clear in her tone.

"Cant you give him to Ashe or one of the other Freljordian queens, it was their territory so they would be able to punish him." I guess it was reasonable for her to be trying to seek out justice, so when I heard a voice in my defense I was surprised, for more then one reason. "It is not your place humans, to punish one with his heritage." I opened my eyes then, seeing the bars of a cage in front of me, but not caring. I would recognize that voice anywhere, "Cho'Gath, where am I?" He had been the previous leader of the team before I had come, and he was now serving as my general. He hurried into the room and said, "You are within the prisons of the league, master." Anivia and a human had walked in after him, but they faltered when he addressed me.

Anivia spoke first, "Master," she scoffed, "you sure think highly of him Cho'gath." I ignored her comment and addressed him again, "Where is the rest of my team?" His answer was cut off by the voice of Kha'zix as he also rushed in the doorway, followed by Kog'maw and Vel'koz. "We are here my lord," he said. "Good," I exclaimed, and lashed out at the bars of the cage. To my surprise they did not break, and a small smile crossed the face of the human. "Let me out of here!" I shouted to him. He took his time approaching me before asking, "So I take it you are of the void as well. What is your name?" I calmed myself down and looked him straight in the eyes, he took a small step back and I smiled to myself, "Such courage from a human, but no matter. Kog'maw eat him," I commanded.

When he hesitated a smile again crossed the face of the human as he said, "He would not do that, for it is against the rules." "What rules," I questioned. And this time it was anivia who spoke, "The rules of the league of course, the same ones that will have you imprisoned for attacking me." Courage seemed to be the theme of the day, but it was lased with lies and fear, which only made me stronger, "Ah, but that is not what the human said when you spoke to him earlier. It is not kind to lie to me, Anivia, you know you could not defeat me alone. Where are your two little helpers now anyway?" Her smile disappeared when I said her name, and proceeded to turn into a frown. But my luck had seemed to have run out when the two from earlier came into the room, the smaller bird perched on the shoulder of a human.

I changed the topic as quickly as possible as to try and keep the upper hand, "So what are these rules that my team are bound by," even so I knew I had already lost, and so did they, the new human spoke next, "It is of no matter to you." I turned my head to Vel'koz and he quickly sent me memories of being told a set of rules. I finally frowned, admitting defeat, and much to my displeasure said "Fine then, if force is not an option then is there a diplomatic solution for this." I turned to the human as I said this, knowing Anivia and her friends would not think in such terms, yet she surprised me, speaking before the human had a chance to. "The only way I can think of for you to save yourself now would be to meet with the high council of summoners."

The human looked as surprised as I was, but agreed with her statement. I looked up at her again, and for some reason even I didn't know, I laughed. After getting a hold of myself I asked, "What's the catch?" She tilted her head to the side and looked at me, confused. "You wouldn't volunteer a solution like that if it was easy for me." She nodded, saying, "You know me to well," I could tell there was sarcasm in her voice, but it disappeared as she continued, "You would have to admit to your crime and atone for it." "That's more like it," I responded. After thinking for a moment I said, "So how soon can I get out of this cage." This time Anivia laughed, "you're actually accepting the deal?" I sighed, "I don't see another option."

The human then spoke up, "I will go and speak with them now, ill say there is an urgent matter." I thanked him and said, "This is very kind of you human, and you to, Anivia. If you would not mind leaving me with my team until you have news it would be appreciated." The human ran out the door, and Anivia left soon after, but not before taking one more glance over her shoulder. My eyes met hers and I felt something happen then, I could not name it, but at the same time there was no mistaking it. When she looked away she shook her head, and I knew then that she had felt it as well. It took me a minute to get over my confusion and when I did I noticed my team staring at me. I sighed and turned to address them.

"Welcome to the league," Said Kha'zix, "I see you've met Anivia, Quinn and valor." I concluded that Quinn and valor were the small bird and the female human. Kog'maw spoke next, for the first time, "Anivia, Cryophoenix, not tasty." I smiled at him, he always made me laugh with his short sentences and food references, but I had to agree with him, "I know, I've tried." The room fell silent after that, and I knew they wanted me to make a speech of some kind. So naturally I said the first things that came to mind. "now that i'm here we can continue with our mission. As you know our main priority is to cause as much chaos as possible so that the void can take over as seamlessly as possible."

I imagined my home right then, the void was dieing, its lands succumbing to the elements. Natural disasters tortured its residents every day, which is why I was born. The Voidlings needed someone able to control the tornadoes and earthquakes, the volcanic eruptions and tsunamis, and other disasters of that sort. So they had their best elemental mage and their best fighter mate to make me. I was conceived for the single purpose of leading this mission to help the residents of the void make Runeterra their new home. It was all I knew, all I dreamed and thought about. I realized that I had stopped my speech so I quickly continued talking, speaking my next thoughts out loud, "imagine what our home world is now and then imagine what it could be if we succeed."

Then I thought of the promise I was given, that all of us were given, "Imagine us as the rulers of the new void, where we will never go hungry, and have armies at our command. We would expand the void so it crossed more then one world. We would be known as the greatest rulers in the history." I ended my speech there and in front of me my team smiled, well as much as creatures of the void could smile. However calibration was cut short when the human came back in, alone this time. My stomach growled at the prospect of eating him, it had been a long time since I had a meal, yet I didn't. For once in my life I wanted to get out of trouble not into it, how weird.

I was going to ask him about a meal but he spoke first, "The council is preparing to meet you as we speak." "Good," I exclaimed, "in the meantime could I get something to eat?" He nodded and started to walk out the door saying, "I'm sure you all are hungry, man do I hate getting food for those damn Voidlings." I ignored his comment and was about to turn away when I got the urge to ask him one more thing, "what is your name, human?" He looked back at me, "I am AJ, and what would your name be, I might ask." I figured it would be ok if I introduced myself, so I told him my name. He nodded when hearing it and started muttering to himself as he proceeded out the doorway.

Cho'gath spoke up as soon as he had left, "Why do you need to know his name?" I explained slowly and with a knowing voice "you of all people should know there is power in a name. As for why he knows mine, well, he is going to say something when I eat him and its always more fun if its my name." I decided not to motion that I had no intention of eating the human. Cho'gath was silent after that, as was everyone else, if they knew that I was lieing they did not let on. Which I liked for it gave me time to think. Aj brought food for us eventually, and as I ate I found my thoughts drifting back to Anivia. What had Kog'maw called her, a cryophoenix, I pondered that term for a bit. Cryo meaning ice, but I thought phoenix meant fire, I called back moments of fights on the rift, courtesy of Vel'koz. I found an image of an egg and Anivia bursting out of it, of course, phoenix were reborn and so was she.

I shook my head and asked myself, for the first of many times, "why do you care?" I realized that I had no need to know any of that about her, and yet here I stood, pondering it none the less. I finally managed to get my mind off it by reminding myself that I would never see her again so it didn't matter. Again that weird feeling came but this time I ignored it with the help of Aj, who came back into the room just then and said, "The council is ready to see you." I sighed one last time, and then followed him out into the hall.

**League is one of my favorite games and my knowledge of the lore of the game has helped me a lot in writing this. But even then I probably do not know all that I need to, so if you see anything that I missed please tell me. Anyway, same jazz as always, read review and PM. See ya next time...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, how's it going? As i've said league of legends is my favorite game, and I really hope that this story reflects that. I'm trying hard to use all of my knowledge to make this story as good as possible. But enough about the story, how about actually reading it.**

Chapter 2

~Vae'zon~

As Aj led me to the council chambers I was finally able to notice the beauty of this place. There had been a lot of effort put into constructing the great hallways and cavernous rooms that called this place home. In a burst of thought I decided that when we took over I would refrain from destroying it. I might even turn it into my palace, but for that I would have to get rid of all the creatures that cling to here. I hummed to myself in amusement, imagining the humans running down these halls with my armies chasing after them. But as we approached the monstrous doors to the council chambers, my humming stopped, replaced by the aftermath of a startling realization.

Vel'koz had given me plenty of information on the world and especially this place, but even with his skill, he did not have a very strong aptitude for magic because of its rarity among the Voidlings. As such he had always said that humans were weak, thus that is what I had assumed upon coming to this world. Yet, as I was starting to discover more and more, his information is not always reliable in those terms. This was proven again because these doors, as I got closer to them, started to show evidence of what they contained. I looked around one more time and realized why this place was so massive, for it was created not by the hands of men, but by the workings of magic.

A powerful and ancient magic the likes of which I had never seen, and its source, the place where it was strongest was right in front of me. Presumably contained in the men of this council of summoners, as they are called. This told me that men, at least some of them, weren't as weak as I had been told, and making me realize something else as well. I started wondering about the reliability of the other information I had received, a thought that made me feel strangely alone. Another surprise came as the doors opened and revealed the indeed very powerful council, for I was suddenly taken up by an image from my training. I was told I wouldn't remember it because of secrecy reasons but yet I heard the unmistakable voice of a creature I had known as my mentor, "No matter what you think you know, there will always be surprises. This only becomes more apparent in a new world, surrounded by foreign people."

Any thoughts I could have had on this, however, were interrupted by one of the councilmen speaking. He was standing in front dressed in robes of startlingly bright silver, and by far the strongest. I cleared my face of all emotions and looked up to meet his eyes. "Welcome vae'zon, I am the head summoner. It is a pleasure to meet you." I showed no fear despite the power radiating in his voice, and this seemed to unsettle him, which pleased me. Beside him were a man and a woman, the man dressed in robes of black and the woman in robes of white. They were not as strong as the man they stood next to, but they would have been able to overpower him if they worked together, which exposed me to yet another new concept.

He ruled not by fear and power alone, but also something else, I didn't know what this was yet, but I intended to find out. Just think, being able to make even those as strong as you bow down. When the man spoke again it was not to me, but to the dozen other people arranged in a semicircle with his podium as the center. "Council members, this creature came here from the void with a purpose. And while we do not know what that purpose is, it undoubtedly involves chaos and destruction, as is their nature. This has been shown to us when he attacked one of our own champions, Anivia." He paused there and gasps could be heard echoing around the room.

He spoke with experience and knowledge; I knew I could not talk my way out of this, even with the training I had gotten in manners and diplomacy. I knew I would have to accept the punishment they gave me, at least for now. This is what made his next sentence so intriguing. "He was only defeated by the help of Quinn and valor, and even then only just. It is clear that he is a threat to Runeterra. It is our job to remove threats, so I believe the course of action is quite simple." He turned to me then exclaiming, "Oh, where are my manners. We have him right here and he is able to speak, so why don't we let him. Come then, tell us your side of the story, we must be fair."

I was stunned at his words, fairness and manners, what kind of judge was he? Never the less, he was who he was so I responded in kind, a phrase that still disgusted me, almost as much as getting the words out, not that I would show it. "I'm afraid that I am not very experienced in diplomacy, so I will not be adding anything to your story. I'm sure you understand." He nodded, "but of course. I will then need you to leave for a little bit so we are able to make a decision." I nodded and stayed quiet as I turned and swept out the doors. Outside AJ was waiting for me; I hadn't even noticed he wasn't with me.

"Well how did it go?" he asked as I emerged. I answered truthfully, seeing no reason to lie, "I do not believe it went well, I was told to wait outside while they decided my punishment." He responded, "Well Anivia will be happy," then he made this noise with his mouth almost like screaming, but not quite. This angered me, so I growled and snapped at him with my beak. He seemed startled at my response, "what do you guys not have jokes in the void, h asked cockily. Another image from Vel'koz came to me then, he called it humor and said that the AJ had been laughing. Apparently it was the opposite of pain, the only thing I was really comfortable with, so this concept was very disturbing for me.

I said nothing and we sat in silence for about 10 minutes until the woman dressed in white robes came out and told me I could come back in. I walked in and observed that the men in black looked very upset, where as the women in white looked relieved. For some reason this unsettled me. The head summoner looked up, almost as if testing me with his eyes. Finally he spoke their decision, "We have come to a conclusion. We have decided that you are a great threat to Runeterra and that you must be eliminated." This is what I had expected, so the next thing they said throughally surprised me.

However, we have also decided that your power is too great to just be executed. So here is our offer, you can join the league of legends as a champion and follow our rules, or we will kill you, no exceptions." He went on to explain what being a champion meant, but I zoned it out because I already knew all this from Vel'koz. Instead I was thinking about weather the choice was worth it. On one hand, being a champion would be a great way to fly under the radar and scope out the competition. However it would hard to cause the kind of panic needed, and being caught would no doubt end in immediate death.

The other side was that I could maybe escape the execution, but there was always the chance I couldn't. And even if I did there was grantee that I would survive long with everyone, including these champions no doubt, looking for me. I was still struggling with this part as the summoner ended his speech and asked for my decision. He had said that he would make sure no harm came to me from the other champions, and had even said he thought they would warm up to me. But for some reason I was worried about the bird, Anivia, the most. It was this thought that finally made me agree to become a champion. For I foresaw her as my largest threat, and this way she would be unable to hurt me. The joining wasn't very ceremonial, he just talked more, thanking me for joining and other meaningless babble.

After he was done he said he would call the champions together tomorrow, and that it would take the night for a room to be made, so I would have to sleep in the prisons tonight. No doubt to make sure I wouldn't go on a rampage, not that he would say that. I agreed and AJ was called in to give me a tour and escort me back after that. He waited to talk until we emerged from the council chambers but when we did he seemed almost excited. "So your going to be a champion, this'll be awesome. I promise to summon you all the time. I wonder what your abilities will be." I looked at him to stop his rambling. "It was the best option for me, so I chose it, nothing more."

He nodded his head, "But still, _you, _as a champion. It'll be so badass." I shook my head, clearing it, "Aren't you supposed to be showing me around." His head shot up as he came to realize we were still outside the council room. "Oh yeah, sorry," and with that we left. It wasn't a very eventful tour, mainly because I already knew it all. He showed me all the different living chambers, the summoning hall, the courtyards, and many other meaningless places connected by monotonous hallways. The place lost its appeal quickly and everything flowed together from my boredom, that is until he got to showing me the mess hall.

We walked in and he was telling me about all the different foods they served. There weren't very many people there, but as he looked around he suddenly got very scared and started trying to get me to leave, which disturbed me because I wanted something to eat. I couldn't understand why so I looked around at the people again, and as I did I almost got scared to. In one of the far corners was Anivia, digging into a piece of meat. This image immediately conflicted me, because I knew how she would react if she saw me, but the meat she was eating looked so good, and I was really hungry.

Unfortunately I didn't have much time to decide, because she looked up just then, straight into my eyes. I froze my last mistake as the realization of who I was finally got to her brain, along with a large amount of anger. Her eyes almost turned red as she stalked towards me, and yet for some reason I could not look away from her. She started yelling at me, I tried to zone it out but some of it got through "what are you doing here...prisoners don't get food... why wont you say something...stop staring at me..."Finally she did the thing that woke me out of my trance. Her wing came up to hit me, but as it got close it was stopped by an invisible force

Her eyes lit up as this happened, so many emotions going through them. She was mumbling to herself, until finally she yelled one last thing, "YOUR A CHAMPION, HOW COULD THEY." She ran out after that, it almost looked like she was crying. I was speechless, but at least it ended the tour. I was taken back to the prisons; they had made a bed for me on the floor. No cage which was nice, but I still didn't say anything, and eventually AJ left me alone. As soon as he left images came back of the encounter with Anivia. For some reason I actually felt bad, I didn't know why but those words had actually hurt more then if she had slapped me.

I went to bed with only that thought in my head, and I for the first time in my life was actually filled with dread, I was scared to see her again. I had been in pain most of my life and I had gotten used to that, but this was something totally new, and that is what scared me the most. I hate her, and she is able to damage me like this. I slammed my head against one of the walls, what was wrong with me. That's when I started thinking about the fact I would have to hide this, from everyone, until I knew what it was. I couldn't be seen as weak, not now, not after all I had been through to be here.

~Anivia~

I was supposed to be a symbol of the ice, rebirth and help for those who are weak. That is why I had been called here right. But as I sat in my room crying I wondered why I was where I was. I had never questioned my orders, just done them. Just like that stupid bird said he was. Now I suddenly wondered if it was wise to be helping the people that let killers and other types of dangerous things wander around and even fight, I questioned my very existence. But my digest question was for myself. Why was I crying because of one person, I mean yes I had hoped I would never see him again but now that I had, and most likely would be again, I didn't exactly feel bad about it and that scared me.

I slammed my head against the wall, trying to clear it. But with that a new thought came to me, that I would have to hide this from everyone to prevent being seen as weak. Especially from Vae'zon, who no doubt would exploit it. But the next thought was what really scared me; I wasn't that different from him. This bird, this soldier as he called himself, was following orders blindly like I had done. Ad no doubt had some sinister plan. From then on my mission was simple; I had to stop him, whatever it takes. And one other thing as well, I definitely had strong feelings for him, but my actions were making it unclear as to weather or not they were good or bad, and I needed to find out. I was just coming to the good part of my mission and I wasn't about to back down now.

~In the void, a mage watching this~

"Everything's going according to plan sir; he has just joined the league." A large creature up walked up to me. "Good," he exclaimed, "Does the memory implant work?" I nodded my head, fear visible from just having this thing behind me, and even more for what I had to say, "However sir," he growled and turned around, "There may be a complication. There is another bird, and I predict that she will determine the fate of our project." The angriest "WHAT!" I had ever heard rang out behind me, and next thing I knew was my throat being slit by one of his giant claws.

My head came clean off and rolled to the ground, where I saw another creature walked up, equally as powerful and scary as the first. The beast turned around to address the newcomer, "We are getting closer, and soon we shall have the void." The other one responded, "And after that whelp I trained takes care of the others, we shall have Runeterra. They both smiled and laughed evilly. The final sound I ever heard.

**So what was that vision about? Anyway sorry this is so short, I kinda ran out of ideas. But this story isn't dead; I just have a lot of things in my life to deal with. Anyway, do you like what I did with the council; the people in white stood for good and were the ones who didn't want him killed. The ones in black stood for bad and thus did want him dead, to bad for them. Also I may have messed up Anivias story, so I will be going into my version of it as the story progresses. Well that's it for this chapter, so stay tuned...**


	3. Authors note: Important

**~Authors Note~**

** Hey guys, I have a few things to say, so please listen. First off, I have developed a way for me to update more consistently and more often. Unfortunately, that involves me having less story's to work on, and because of the attention this story has been getting... Well I have to put this story on indefinite hiatus. I'm really sorry, but its what has to be done. **

** However there is another reason for me to put this up, so if you guys don't hate me, I would like to ask for your help. You see I have a friend on this site, Deepwallow, the reason for this story. Anyway I have lost contact with him and I hope one of you will be able to figure out how to get a message to him. I believe he is now using the name dvseee, and I want him to know that I have something important to ask him, plus im kinda worried what made him dissapear like he did. So if you can find a way to get that to him, I would be in your debt. **


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Anivia~

"Can you believe it?!" I shouted again. Valor and I were talking in my cave. He had come over in the morning to tell me about the ceremony for a new champion. That had, of course, started my ranting. Which is what had been going on for about an hour now. He sighed, probably because it was about the fifth time I had asked that. I lowered my head in a gesture of apology. "Sorry, I just... Well you saw how he was, and you were there fighting with him. I just don't think he should be forgiven so easily." Valor nodded in agreement, but spoke against my protests none the less. "That is true, but in that fight you also saw how powerful he is. And from what you have told me about his agenda, it will be helpful to have him restricted by the council's rules. I'm sure the council saw that, are you that opposed to him that you can't?"

I felt anger well up inside me at that last statement. But I knew he was right... So why was this so hard for me? My mind went back to the thoughts from last night, and I decided that I couldn't hide it from everyone, maybe telling him would be beneficial. But even so I was still nervous when I spoke. "That's the thing..." I trailed off slightly after this, but the way he looked at me I knew I had gotten his attention. I couldn't get scared now. "I was thinking about it last night... And the more I thought about it the more it seemed that I was similar to him. Both of us just blindly doing what we are told. And as much as I hate what he is doing, I don't think he knows anything else. I'm not trying to excuse his actions, but... I think what I'm trying to say is the problem is that I'm not really sure if I _am _opposed to him..."

Valor cocked his head, showing his confusion more and more as I spoke. But as my words trailed off there came a sense of understanding in his eyes. "I think I understand. You want to hate him, but you're not sure if you do or not and that's what's making you so upset. But there is one thing I still don't understand…" He looked at me, nervous to continue speaking. I motioned for him to continue, but still he was reluctant. "When you say that you may not hate him, what do you mean. By the way you were talking it made it seem like the opposite. Did you mean you wanted to help him…? Or did you mean that you had feelings for him?" He backed away from me after that, which with the way that I had been acting that day, I didn't blame him.

Actually I almost did lash out against him, but I finally got control of myself, for what seemed like the first time today. What is that infernal bird doing to me, I thought harshly, before turning to Valor again. I sighed, trying to regain my composure, and my thoughts raced to wrap around what he had said. "Of course I don't have feelings for him, not like that!" I was still speaking louder then I should have been to such an old friend. I softened my voice for the next part, "As for helping him, I honestly don't know." It was the truth, the best interpretation of it I had at the time. With that I flew off towards the institute, signaling the end of the conversation, and the start of a new undoubted encounter with the voidling that had been consuming so much of my time and thoughts.

~Vae'Zon~

It was surprising how well they were treating me considering what had happened. None the less, it was nice to see the humans in their place, serving me. AJ had woken me up, almost getting eaten because of it. He then showed me to my room. I was pleased to find that it was near the rooms of the rest of my team. He had informed me that the summoners had stayed up all night working on it, he told me they had made it larger than most rooms, because of my status as well as a rule that made me almost go on a rampage despite how much work I had put into being in good graces. Apparently I was not allowed to leave the institute except for being summoned or for approved reasons.

The only thing that made me not kill them was that AJ had been appointed to be my representative to the council. So I knew I would be able to get him to let me out quite often. I decided it would be best to take what I can get for now. They were showing me kindness, one of the biggest weaknesses of these humans, and I intended to exploit it. The room I found was quite nice, and surprisingly accurate. There were no individual rooms, instead there was a large floor, rocky with fire coming from the cracks. In the middle there was a raised platform, made to look like the top of a volcano. The crest was heated to resemble the temperature and lined with something soft. Above the room was a storm cloud, raining when the temperature called for it and causing an occasional lighting strike. The ground shook every so often, creating the illusion of an earthquake.

Along one wall was a great stone beach, the water was black, but I was assured it was still drinkable. This water would flood the room every few days, and cause a tsunami as temperature control. In one of the corners was a standing tornado, enchanted to cause windstorm and other tornadoes. The other corner was occupied by a portal, which I was told could be used for many kinds of transportation. Overall it was actually more grand then the cave that I had been raised in, and quite comforting with all the elements of my creation coming together. AJ of course didn't actually go in, the heat dangerous to the frail human body.

He had one more thing for me to, a rune armor made and enchanted by the summoners. It had the runes of all my disasters, and was supposed to control and channel them as to not cause any accidents. I had to wear it any time I was outside of my room, which I didn't much mind because I liked the way it looked. Blades on my wings, and turning my tail into a fan of death. It sharpened my claws and had a nice fit around my chest, while still being quite light, enough to fly in even. After all that was done, he tried to instruct me on how to recall to my room, but I already knew because of Vel'Koz. The summoners tried to get me to take a practice run on the rift, but I refused, for the same reason.

After all that was over, I was released and went back to my room, having a few hours till my introduction and release to the summoners. I laid down in the crest of the volcano, but found the bedding too soft for my comfort. So I instead laid on the ground beneath it, enjoying the sharp feel of the rocks, and the lightning bolts hitting my feathers. After about ten minutes of this my energy came back, being much more effective than the pitiful sleep I had gotten the night before. But as the fog of exhaustion lifted I immediately regretted it. My thoughts again going to Anivia and her reaction at seeing that I was a champion. "Will she come today?" I wondered out loud. I was told that all the champions were going to be there, but I had a feeling that she would be absent. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, but I decided not to dwell on it much.

Apparently I actually did fall asleep, because I awoke to a knock on my door, and Cho'Gath's voice telling me it was time for the ceremony. I stood slowly and left, my team following behind, not saying a word, which pleased me. It was a short walk to the summoners hall, where I was teleported along with the council to a platform that overlooked a sea of faces. We were in some kind of courtyard. The first few rows of humans in front of me were undoubtedly council members. Followed by champions, given away by the armor and weapons, beyond them were what I guessed to be the other summoners.

I stood proudly, entertaining a daydream of slaughtering them all while the head summoner started talking. As my eyes scanned the crowd, I noticed something that surprised me quite a lot. In the crowd, standing between a woman with an Ice bow and another riding a giant boar, were Anivia and the other two attackers from earlier. My gaze must have lingered on them for too long, for Anivia noticed me looking and began to scowl. I looked away quickly, and decided it best to pay attention to the man introducing me. He seemed to be at the tail end of his speech. "He will be summonable starting next week, tomorrow for council members. We hope you enjoy this new addition to the league. So without further adue, I introduce to you… Vae'Zon, The Void's Disaster." I smiled at the title, thinking about the irony of it. If only they knew.

If only I knew…

~The next day~

Apparently one of the council members gave AJ permission to summon me early. Because at around midnight I was teleported onto to the summoning platform. "Hey Vae'Zon," his voice spoke in my head. It was a weird feeling, not quite like when Vel'Koz would send me information. I got used to it though, and began to look at the others around me. Champions, as the league called them, but the name seemed inappropriate for humans. To the left of me was a man in a white overcoat. He was holding a sort of gun in each hand. Next to him was a woman with pink skin and goat legs. She was holding a staff with a crescent moon at the tip. On my other side was a woman with what appeared to be spider legs coming out her back. Next to her was a woman in armor wielding a rapier. "Lucian, Soraka, Elise, Fiora." Vel'koz told me their names.

I looked at each one of them in turn, Lucian simply huffed, muttering something under his breath. I could feel a decent amount of power coming off of Soraka, she was something more than human. I asked Vel'Koz, but even he wasn't sure. He told me to ask a wolf named Warwick for information. She greeted me kindly, and I responded with the only thing that was on my mind at the time, "Why do you spend time with all these humans, if you are above them. Are you being punished?" As soon as I asked, her face turned grim, and I smiled, knowing the answer. She didn't speak to me again and instead turned back to Lucian. Fiora approached me next, she held out her hand, to which I growled.

"I was wondering what lane they would put you in, your powers are quite interesting." She spoke quickly, slightly irked at me rejection to her greeting. I chuckled slightly, "That's one way to put it. You should be honored, very few have seen my power in person and lived to tell about it." She scoffed, "Let's see how highly you think of yourself after some time on the rift." I lifted my wing to strike her, ignoring the rules, but at that moment we were all teleported onto the rift. Because of this displacement, I ended up hitting Elise when we got to the spawn pool. "My, my, what power," she said as she was getting up, in a voice that seemed almost... seductive. "I look forward to seeing its extent." I was about to make another comment when AJ spoke up again. "_Go to the shop and buy a Doran's ring and some health pots." _I huffed, but did as he said. "Careful not to order me around this whole time. I can fend for myself."

"_I know that, I'm just trying to get you used to the rift." _I sighed, realizing he didn't know the extent of what Vel'Koz had told me. "Just this once," I relented as he directed me up the Mid Lane. Once I got there he had me stand around the tower and wait for the minions. I very much enjoyed that name. Once they got there I took a minute to imagine them as a line of "Champions", laughing as I followed. We got to the middle of the lane and I started killing the enemy team's minions by launching feathers at them. I killed a few, and noticed gold pieces coming off of them. I was about to ask about this, having lost contact with Vel'Koz, but before I could I got hit with a fireball.

The enemy champion had gotten to the lane, and I could see that she had blue buff around her. What surprised me most however was the person herself. A girl, maybe 10 years old, stood in front of me shooting fire from her hands. I would have laughed had it been anywhere else, but here I knew that she would be powerful, for a human. I smiled at the prospect of killing her and tasting her flesh. It had been so long since I had tasted a child, but AJ told me to wait till I was stronger before I attacked her, which I reluctantly did. Finally, after a few minutes of farming, she decided to attack me. _Finally_, I thought as I saw her skip around the minions. I rushed out to meet her, only to have her throw a fireball, as soon as it hit I lost the ability to move my legs.

I proceeded to throw feathers, only to find that whenever one hit her I would get hurt two. She was getting closer, and I knew I had to do something. Just as she was almost in range of another ability I regained control of my legs. What I didn't expect however was that it wasn't completely my control. My body moved without my command, summoning a tornado, tilting my wings to spin around it and launch myself forward, hitting the girl out of the way. Vel'Koz had told me about the feeling of the summoners control, but I never expected it to make me feel so weak, especially since a human was the one doing it. I didn't have much time to think through. As soon as my talons touched the ground I stomped, creating a fissure in the earth to envelop her.

She was injured again and she was now walking slower, but I was still in range for her to spit a cone of fire to envelop me. For some reason, it actually hurt, and as it cleared I saw a fireball coming at my face, but before it hit me I felt AJ's control again, and I shot a lightning bolt out of my beak. It broke through the fire and hit the girl dead on, arcing to three other minions as well, killing two of them. As the minions died, I felt a blue light surround me, and with the light I seemed to get stronger. Then I heard a voice ring out, "An enemy has been slain." I asked AJ what that meant, and he told me that I had killed the girl. I was proud, but somewhat disappointed, "What happened to her body, don't I get to feast on her remains?" The summoner audibly sighed, _"There isn't time for that on the rift. She will respawn soon." _I sighed, but when I thought about what Vel'Koz had told me, I supposed it made sense. My next question then, was what I had done to kill the fire girl.

He told me that her name was Annie, and apologized for forgetting to explain my abilities, before proceeding to do so. He spoke fast so that he was finished before Annie got back to the lane. "_Your passive is that whenever you use an ability, your basic attacks are charged with that element for 5 seconds. Your Q creates a fissure in the ground in front you, slowing and damaging. Your W makes you shoot lightning from your beak, it electrocutes the first enemy, dealing damage over time, and arks between up to three more. Your E creates a tornado around you. You spin around it and launch yourself forward, knocking enemies out of the way and damaging them for both parts. Your R is called Icefire. You shoot a bunch of ice spikes into the air, when they come down they either explode if they hit something, or sit in the ground for a bit, exploding if something touches them or if 10 seconds passes."_

I smiled hearing all that, thinking of all the destruction I could cause. Soon after Annie got back to lane, much more careful. I ended up killing her 3 more times, as well as the Jungler, Lee Sin, twice. By this point I had destroyed the first two towers in my lane, an act I very much enjoyed. It was then that Fiora called for a team fight on Mid. All five of us then began to run down the lane. We met up with the other team around their base, it was the first time I had seen them all as a group. AJ named them all for me, Annie, Lee Sin, Lulu, Caitlyn, and Moaki. This was the part I really loved, fighting them all as a group. If only all the other champions weren't with me, then I could have some real fun. But I took what I could get.

I used my tornado ability to get in the center of them before using the fissure. I then used my ultimate to cover myself as I backed up, having greatly damaged the other team. I continued used my lightning ability from behind the cover of my team. Preferring to have them die than myself. I learned that as I got better AJ's control over me in these situations became less. I was watching the carnage when I noticed that there was one of their team missing. I looked around, and that is when AJ informed me that I was low on health from charging in like I did. I was about to recall when suddenly I got hit with some kind of bolt from the woods.

Lee Sin then jumped out and kicked me in the face. I reacted fast, using my fissure and then my tornado to get away. I shot him with lightning from behind, and heard the familiar "_An enemy has been slain." _I began to walk away, satisfied, noticing that the fight ahead of me was almost finished. Fiora and Lucian were fighting against only one of their champions. She seemed to be getting away, a woman with a top hat and a sniper, but it was of no matter, we were close to destroying the third tower in the lane. I smiled when the sniper disappeared from my vision, hoping to be able to kill her later, to make up for the kills I lost from getting attacked. I began to recall, when a weird symbol began to surround me. I felt AJ begin to panic and force me to walk away.

I was going to ask why, but I didn't have to. A shot could be heard, and before I knew what happened I had been shot through the head. Killed. I had never died before, and even though I knew it was temporary, I was PISSED. We won the game while I was respawning. Lucian got an ace, and Fiora destroyed their Nexus. Everyone said good game to each other, and we were all brought back to the main institute. They all began to talk to each other. Some even tried to talk to me, but I ignored them. I walked out into the hall where AJ was waiting for me. He could tell I was mad, he went to apologize, saying he should have seen it coming. But I didn't care, simply swatting him away with my wing. I heard his yelp as his bones cracked, and smiled, before resuming my angry walk away from the area.


End file.
